Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV
TALK PAGE The Mark XLIV Armor, better known as the Hulkbuster, is Tony Stark's forty-fourth Iron Man suit, made with the help of Bruce Banner for using in the case that Banner lost control of his alter-ego, Hulk. It is a modular suit that is operated from within while being linked to the Mark XLIII Armor. This armor is launched from the tracking platform, Veronica. History Co-created by Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Veronica was built to subdue Hulk if he lost control and became a threat to people. The Mark XLIV remained on standby, connected to a satellite and was in constant orbit to be deployed at any time when Hulk became a threat. After the Scarlet Witch manipulated Doctor Banner into turning into Hulk, Tony Stark had no other choice but to deploy the system as all of the other Avengers with the exception of Hawkeye were defeated. The armor was deployed from orbit and came split into two separate parts. The first part was a metal containment shell which helped to contain Hulk for a brief period of time. By the time Hulk had broken through the shell's defenses, Stark had arrived with the second part of the system which consisted of the armor itself, and battled with Hulk. Much like its precursors from the Mark XLII onward the Armor was capable of being remotely controlled. If critical damage was taken on any of its constituent parts, Stark was able to jettison the damaged part and call for another replacement part from the Veronica drop pod which hovered over the area in which Hulk was rampaging.Avengers: Age of Ultron Capabilities *'Advanced Strength': The suit was specifically designed to match the incredible superhuman strength of the Hulk (should he ever need to be subdued), and is powered by over eleven Arc Reactors in order to grant the strength required for such a task. The suit was able to hit Hulk in the face hard enough to knock a tooth out, send Hulk flying two streets away with one punch, and ultimately succeeded in knocking Hulk out when the latter started to calm down after seeing the damage caused. *'Advanced Durability': The armor was built to be much stronger than any previous suits, to take more extreme damage, such as Hulk's brutal attacks. *'Flying': This armor, like most of the previous suits, can fly. *'Repulsor Beams': The armor has the ability to shoot repulsor beams strong enough to hold down Hulk, if only for a while. *'Prehensile Technology': Using an independent propulsion system, each section can fly to the user from a drop pod hovering around the combat zone and automatically assemble into the Hulkbuster Armor. Despite being composed of individual parts, the XLIV is still able to sustain quite a few blows from Hulk, unlike the XLII. *'Grappling Hook': It is used to hold Hulk down long enough to use the Repulsor Beams on Hulk HUD]] Trivia *Veronica's name is a reference to a character from the named who is the "opposite" of , a character who shares her name with Betty Ross, the former love interest of Bruce Banner.Avengers: Age of Ultron Features an Archie Comics Reference *Though the Grappling Hook itself was not seen in the movie you can see the blue light in the arm at 0:47 on this video. References External Links * * Iron Man Armor: Mark 044 Iron Man Armor: Mark 044 Iron Man Armor: Mark 044 Iron Man Armor: Mark 044